


Christmas Morning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Bedrooms, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus wakes up early on Christmas morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For my advent challenge, "Christmas Morning"

Gus woke and lazily glanced around his room, unwilling yet to climb out of his warm, comfy bed. According to the steady red numbers on his bedside alarm clock, it wasn't even six yet, which meant he still had another hour or so until the rest of the house even began to wake up. When he was younger, he would have gleefully run downstairs and shaken all of his presents, but now, in his advanced age (late-twenties), he was a bit more relaxed about the holiday morning. Not much more relaxed, but just enough that he didn't feel the need to beat everyone else in the house to the living room.

He could wait an hour, until his father had put on a pot of coffee, and his mother was puttering around the kitchen. Gus glanced at the window and saw that it was still dark. Decided, he snuggled back into his bed, enjoying the warmth that filled him.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes again. He might not be as observant as Shawn, but he had still noticed the change to his room. Sitting on his bedside table, beside the alarm... When had Shawn snuck that in?

He gaped at the present, wrapped in pineapple-print paper. "Merry Christmas," Shawn murmured suddenly, tightening his hold on Gus's waist and nuzzling his neck. "If you guess what it is you'll earn a special treat for tonight," he teased, laying light kisses on his shoulders.

Gus grinned. Usually Shawn left him out of the holiday guessing games that he and Henry indulged in, but this was one prize he was willing to play for.


End file.
